


Principal's Plea.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt sent by Spades where they said, "KouAo high school AU in which Koujaku is a Japanese History teacher and Aoba is that new Psyhology teacher down the hall!"</p><p>Here is my AU story of KouAo </p>
            </blockquote>





	Principal's Plea.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mofspades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofspades/gifts).



> This was originally two chapters but I combined then as a oneshot here.

 Koujaku and Aoba got called to see the principal which is funny because usually naughty students get called for detention, not adult teachers who couldn’t be anymore different to each other.

“I need you two to help the Boxing club. They lack in teachers and it’ll only be two months.” Haga-san said from behind his desk. “Koujaku-sensei as the coach and Aoba-kun as the club adviser.”

Both male teachers almost wish they heard their principal wrong!

“Boxing club?! Sure I had Kendo background back in Junior high but I can’t coach kids with boxing gloves! They’re not the same sport!” Koujaku reason with the elderly man.

“What about me? I have no sport background at all! Just because I had a Phd in Psychology doesn’t mean I can just say motivating speech and be the cheerleader at the side line!”

Haga-san look sad at both of them and wipes a tear behind his glasses, “so you two won’t take the job?”

Both men cringe. 

“ You won’t accept their plea for help? Oh dear, what would I say to the children..?” 

Haga purposely act like this with the fake tears. He knew they can’t say no to the students. They’re like their own young siblings. Dozens of them.

Koujaku turn to look at Aoba and sighs, “fine. I’ll do it. What I can teach and train them will be a bit different but only for these two months.”

“Really? I’m so grateful Koujaku-sensei!”

Aoba was a little more reluctant.

“Will you not help out, Aoba-kun?”

“Well…”

“Is it because of that incident at the ring years ag—-” Haga clamp his mouth shut as if he belatedly realize he shouldn’t have said that.

Aoba blinks, “huh? what did you say?”

“N-nothing. Come, let’s go to the Boxing Club room and meet the members there.” he laughs nervously and open the door of his office for the teachers to follow him.

Aoba follow after Haga’s hunched back suspiciously. Did the old man know something he doesn’t?

******

When the teachers enter the club room, it was like a den of punks and street gang members. Some smoke, others drank beer openly. They laughed when they saw Haga open the door and some of the smoke dissipated.

“Hey it’s Baldie!”

“Baldie-sensei~”

Aoba was shocked that Haga didn’t blow off his top hearing the insult. Maybe the old man was showing his old age after all. Is this Haga’s last plea to save this god forsaken school?

These kids are all underage and due to the rule that students under 18 must stay in school, these kids had no where to go. Plus due to their dangerous petty criminal past of theft and vandalism and gang fights, other students and teachers ignore them. Letting them think they’re invincible and kings of this place.

“Ah, children. Today I have good news.” Haga smiles as if he just see them as his sons.

“What? ya gonna give us money and women?”

“Aww yeah! “

“A-ah, no. None of those—”

Haga got interrupted when someone threw a squashed can drink at his head.

“Oi, stop that—” Aoba got angry and was about to scold the teenagers until Koujaku brush past his shoulder. 

“LISTEN UP YOU BRATS! FROM TODAY ONWARD I’M YOUR COACH AND I’M HERE TO MAKE A REAL MAN OUT OF YOU LOUSY LOT!”

Aoba was shock and impressed. The next 2 hours Koujaku single handedly take over the club room and declare himself as boss. Sure there were students who tried to fight him but the teacher easily defeat them like playing wrestling with a kid. Some of the older students even used weapons but it was nothing as Koujaku easily knock them out cold!

Aoba couldn’t take off his eyes from the history teacher. 

How a lone man can fight alone, show whose boss among these 20 something of students and by the end of the period, all of the students bow before Koujaku and ended up calling him boss!

“THIS IS A BOXING CLUB AND WE’LL START TRAINING TOMORROW AT 7AM ON THE DOT. WE’LL RUN ROUND THE FIELD 8 TIMES BEFORE WE DO PUSH UPS AT THE INDOOR STADIUM. IF I EVER SEE YOU LOT WEAR THESE FLIMSY CLOTHES, I’LL MAKE YOU CRY LIKE A BABY!”

“YES SIR!”

“WHAT DID I SAID?”

“WE’LL WEAR SPORTS ATTIRE AND BRING OUR BOXING GLOVES”

“GOOD, WHAT ELSE DID I TOLD YOU TO DO TOMORROW?”

“WE’LL BE HERE AT SCHOOL GROUNDS AT 7AM!”

“AND IF I SEE YOU SMOKING OR EVEN TOUCH THAT BEER CAN?”

“YOU’LL MAKE US RUN AROUND THE FIELD IN OUR BOXERS!”

“GOOD, NOW APOLOGIZE TO HAGA-SENSEI!”

“WE’RE SO SORRY HAGA-SAMA!”

“IT’S SENSEI YOU IDIOTS!”

“HAGA-SENSEI! WE’RE SORRY!”

It’s like watching a movie of those soldier recruits. How can Koujaku tame these punks in less than 3 hours? he must be a natural born leader.

Thinking that Koujaku has taken that care off, he was about to move to the side until he saw one student with spiky black hair and golden eyes. The lone student just sit at the bench as he wrap a bandage around his knuckles.

“Oh no, are you hurt?” Aoba kneels before him in worry.

The brunette blinks then looks away, as if scared to touch the teacher, “no. I’m just wearing this as padding to my knuckles. If I don’t do this the punching bag might ripped if I’m not careful with my strength. If you’ll excuse me, Sensei, I’ll practise over there by myself.” and with that he bows before walking away.

“That kid, I see he’s still around.” Haga stood next to Aoba.

“Who is he, Haga-san?”

“His name is Ren. He’s the only real member of the Boxing club. However last year there was an incident and he’s no longer qualified to join any competition.”

“W-why?”

“Because he almost killed his opponent…. there was so much blood then… and his fighting style was that… of a beast.” Haga shook his head then rest his palm on Aoba’s shoulder, “that’s why I chose you, Aoba-kun. I believe you can help that boy achieve his dream back. With your words.”

“Huh? But Haga-san!”

Aoba wasn’t able to deny the principal since he left the locker room quickly.

Now what do he do? how can he advice a… a dangerous student?

********

It’s been two weeks and Aoba smiles as he gave Koujaku a cool bottle of water, “good work for today. Seems like today’s training has gone well too.”

He look up to see the former street punks now are now more respectful of their elders. It seems boxing has helped channel their frustrations and anger towards society. With discipline and diligence, they’re so much better than their old self who only know violence and drugs. They’ve now reformed and even help the community. Some even call themselves Benishigure clan due to their loyalty to Koujaku.

The history teacher sighs and look away to hide his blush, “they still have a lot to learn. They kept asking when will you bring them packed lunches.”

Aoba blushes too, “I’m surprise they haven’t got any food poisoning from my experiments!” he shook his head. “W-well.. maybe next tuesday. After all other than cooking, laundry and giving advice, I don’t think I can help much on the sport section.”

“Hey Aoba…”

Aoba’s heart skipped a beat at Koujaku’s usage of his first name casually. Are they really this close to call each other by name? When not long ago they’re just acquaintances that see each other down the hall?

“Hmm? W-what is it, K-Koujaku?”

“Next month will be the first Boxing match between schools. Just a friendly competition. I’m planning to select 3 students from them as contestants, can you help me out? I need another person’s opinion and since you watch these brats daily, you’ll know whose good enough to represent our school for the match.”

Aoba pretends to look through his schedule book, “oh yeah? w-what time? I need to see my grandma later though.” he lied.

“Dinner’s on me. So, 7pm?”

“Hmm, okay. Where?”

“At my place if that’s okay with you?”

Aoba couldn’t remember the last time he went to a friend’s place. Was he really that lonely guy with his books and assorting junk parts as a side hobby?

“Okay. W-what should I bring?”

“Just a rack of beer will be appreciated.” Koujaku grins which made Aoba can’t help but smile back.

Maybe they’re not that awkward between each other right? Koujaku is pretty popular with the ladies, sure. He’s also well received by the other teachers too. Maybe this friendship can work out. As long as Aoba learn to open up more instead of burying his nose in books.

****

Koujaku makes a humming noise as he circle a name on the whiteboard he pull out of his closet.

“So we got Kou and Hagima. They’re both pretty fast with their reflex and fit. We now need a 3rd candidate.”

Aoba sits on Koujaku’s couch with orange juice in hand. Sure he brought a rack of beer but he decline to drink even a sip of it for fear of looking wasted infront of his friend. 

This feels refreshing! It’s so much fun than talking to the nurses or doctors he went to see for his appointment every 2 months.

“Hmm… I do have a candidate in mind but.. “

“Tell me, I’m all ears.”

“What about… Ren?”

“That gloomy and quiet guy? But I heard he’s no longer allowed to enter competitions.” Koujaku try to recall the student, “but of all the students, he’s perfect if I do say so myself. A champion at heart and can almost be acknowledged as a professional sportsman if it weren’t for his age.”

“Maybe if we talk to the judges, they can give Ren a second chance? I’ve seen him on my way home from grocery shopping. Ren will train by himself at the park. He’ll be the first to arrive at the training room and be the last to exit the locker room. I can tell he loves boxing very much…”

For some reason Koujaku dislikes it when Aoba speaks of another man this much. He wonders why…

“I see. Must be nice to be a kid again whose carefree with no debt nor worries to worry over.”

Aoba blinks. Why did Koujaku’s tone suddenly turn sharp? is he angry?

“Koujaku?”

The older man blinks too as if he just realize his mildly harsh words, “sorry, I must be tired. Sorry, can you leave early?”

Aoba felt like someone dump cold water on him. He quickly get up and nervously laugh, “a-ah yeah, okay. sorry I overstayed and bother you.”

His words caused Koujaku to grit his teeth and Aoba wonder if he made the other teacher angrier. “Y-you don’t have to see me off. I know where the door is haha.. s-so. Good night and… thank you for the, um, orange juice.”

By now Koujaku is no longer looking at the Psychology teacher. He just sigh though his expression look conflicted as if he wanted to say something but unable to.

“Good night, Seragaki-sensei.”

That douse of cold water? Now Aoba felt block of ice fell on his head.

Why? why back to his family name again? aren’t they friends? or was it all Aoba’s conceited feelings? 

He felt embarrassed at himself for wanting to be close to the other teacher, whose possibly his first friend, but the guy didn’t feel the same way towards Aoba.

“Y-yeah, g-good night.” Aoba couldn’t bring himself to say Koujaku’s family name back in greeting. 

He just bows his head before quickly go to the door and wear his shows before leaving the house. Feeling not welcomed by the brunette. 

Back at the livingroom, Koujaku punches the whiteboard in annoyance, “good going, self. Now look what you have done?”

Staring at the calendar, he sighs heavily, “5 weeks to go until we’re done with our baby sitting job of the boxing club. How am I going to face him these next 5 weeks?”

—----

After leaving Koujaku’s apartment that night, weekend started. Aoba sighed a relief that at least he didn’t have to fret over how to act around the attractive History teacher for a few days. So he get to work on the students’ essays that’s been piling up his work table. Unfortunately many still haven’t pass up their papers despite the due date was weeks ago. He fire up his laptop and sent a friendly reminder to the kids that their last chance for handing in their assignments via email is on Tuesday the latest.

A few brave souls replied back with apologetic messages and promises to hand in their work that very night. The Psychology teacher didn’t get his hopes up, he knew his students well and they’ll probably hand them in several days later than Tuesday. Maybe even next Tuesday but he’s sure they’ll hand them in.

“Markings… half done. Preparing the exam question papers… done. Gotta email them to the professor later. What else?”

He tried doing something to distract his mind from a certain History teacher yet Aoba wasn’t able to enjoy reading his thesis materials nor tinkering with old mechanical gadgets. No matter how much he tried, his mind kept looping back to the event of that night.

What did he said wrong that triggered Koujaku’s anger?

Koujaku was acting like his usual self before Aoba opened his mouth to talk about Ren.

But what did Ren do to evoke Koujaku’s wrath?

Aoba recalled Koujaku treated all of the students equally, like a big brother or a strict father when one cocky students try to challenge him. Ren on the other hand was quiet around Koujaku obedient when being told to carry stuffs and help clean up the gym. When Koujaku praise him for his good work, Ren would smile a rare smile as if someone just pat his head like a good puppy.

The Psychology teacher then gasped, is it… is Koujaku actually mad at him?

It’s possible, because Koujaku may just be too nice to say it to his face. The brunette was too annoyed by Aoba’s incompetence to help him run a club that he politely requested him to leave the house.

But it was Koujaku himself who invited him! And the older man called Aoba’s name first!

“Argh… Why is all this so confusing?”

Is it because Koujaku’s worried about his image? He didn’t want to be seen with a boring, nerd teacher with thick glasses and messy ponytail? After all Koujaku’s popular among the students and their workmates. He’s gentle, caring and responsible. He may playfully flirt with the ladies but he sees a job through to the end. That’s why people rely on him like a leader.

On the other hand Aoba… His best asset is that he’s an easy target to be bullied by three brats daily on his way to school and sometimes receives anonymous calls from stalkers that lusted over his voice. And oh yes, he gets called out often for being mistaken as a girl too on his way home from school. Wonderful.

Sighing, Aoba put on his baggy jacket that hides his slender form and head out in the late afternoon sun. It’s pretty windy and his feet lead him to the path of the local, ancient library. He wonders if Yoshie-san got the book he requested last week. He doubts it due to their excellent delivery service but it’s a preferable option to go anywhere other than his messy room all day with his messy thoughts about a certain teacher.

“Hey there sweet thing, want to go Karaoke with us downtown?”

Aoba sighed heavily again, can’t he cross the road without being hit on by either a car nor rude men?

“Leave me alone.” the teacher reply back with his most manliest voice with a dramatic turn of his body to show his flat chest.

The punks have to be blind for not realizing he’s actually not a girl.

“Ooh! you’re a cutie when you pout! I like that in my girl. So how about it?”

“I said leave me alone.”

“Come on~ don’t be like that baby. We can go somewhere private later—-”

“Don’t touch me!!”

“W-woah!!”

Just a second ago the punk grabbed Aoba’s arm to pull him close and the teacher automatically throw a kick at his head!

It all happened so fast and no one was more surprised than Aoba himself! 

When did he learned that neat trick? usually he just avoid or runaway when he received unwanted company. Even when someone touch him, there’d be other people who rescue Aoba before things get ugly.

Infact the first time Aoba met Koujaku was in this way. Koujaku mistook Aoba as a girl too and rescued him from being harassed by punks. Imagine their surprise when they enter the same train and exit the same station only to enter the same school gates! Like a script from a cheesy romcom movie.

Feeling the eyes of the audience who applaused Aoba for his punishment over the pervet, he quickly jog away. Still feeling shocked that he can defeat a guy twice his size like a professional martial artist. He needs to inform his doctor about this. After all after Aoba woke up at the hospital bed and saw Tae crying at his bed side, he couldn’t remember anything else except the ache all over his body. Especially his head.

Gradually over the past few years he did recall vague memories of fighting and a young man by his side but… it’s all so fuzzy.

“Well the doc did say sometimes our body remembers even when the brain isn’t.”

When Aoba reach the front door of the library, he sighs a relief. Enough thinking about serious stuffs, time to think about other things. Happier things—

The moment Aoba opens the heavy door, he spotted a familiar brunette.

But the guy didn’t have a ponytail and instead wears a dark jacket with hoodie. Aoba’s quicken heartbeat slows down and he wondered why he felt disappointed it wasn’t Koujaku as he approaches the young man.

“Good evening, Ren.”

“Ao— S-Sensei…?”

As if caught doing what he shouldn’t, Ren hides the picture book behind him.

“Was that  _Beauty and the Beast_  I just saw?” Aoba asked with a blink. It’s a dumb question because the two adults are at the children section.

Ren looked sad as if he recall a very dear memory that happened long ago.

“Y-yes. Someone… used to read it for me…”

“Oh? Is it your mother?”

Ren look more torn as he stare down at Aoba, “……..no. I don’t have parents.”

It turned awkward really fast and before Aoba can undo his mistake of asking an innocent question, the student faked a cough, “A-anyway, Yoshie-san asked me to help put back the borrowed books because she forgot to turn off the water tap at home. I’m only staying here until she returns. That’s all.”

Aoba blinked, the kid’s pretty cute when he lied. With his image you’ll think the only book he’ll pick up is on  _Bruce Lee’s memorial quotes_  or  _Muhammad Ali, the Legend._

“I see and that’s why you conveniently came here to help Yoshie-san after you’re done with your training today at the park?”

Rather than getting more embarrassed at his white lie, Ren blinked in surprise that Aoba knew his routine, “y-yes. I was on my way to the 7-11 actually. To buy any leftover bread.”

“Bread?”

“For my dinner.”

Aoba lost his smile, he didn’t know much about the student but hearing that made the teacher wonder if he has a tough upbringing. On top of having no parents…

“Okay, once Yoshie-san comes back, let’s go to the store together! I feel like having those fried donuts.”

Ren gripped the book tight with a panic expression but again he stare at Aoba as if checking if the teacher is trying to pull his leg.

When he saw nothing but sincere smile from the older man, the student obediently nodded without making eye contact, “understood.”

Aoba tilted his head to the side. He noticed this for awhile now but Ren has been acting weird around him. As in, only around Aoba. But when they’re apart, Aoba can feel Ren’s eyes on his back. It wasn’t like those lewd stares he gets from other people. This stare from Ren felt… different.

_“Ren was disqualified from entering the match anymore due to an incident… he nearly killed his opponent and his fighting style was quite animalist…”_

Haga-san’s words echoes in his mind.

Is Ren really that violent?

But all he can see is a quiet and shy guy who apparently likes reading tales of adventure, love and magic. Not to mention how puppies seems to follow him around when he’s on his jogging routine. The only pup that’s immune to Ren is Clara since only the chosen ones get her paw of approval.

It must be an accident that Ren got disqualified, right?

There’s no way someone like him turned out to be a wolf in sheep’s clothing… right?

*****

Koujaku smoke his 3rd cig and throw it away at a personal portable ash tray before leaving his car. Carrying a file in his hands, he felt awkward for going to Haga-san’s office this evening. It’s as if the old man never went home!

Crossing the quiet hallway and knocking the door, the teacher announced, “Haga-sensei? It’s me, Koujaku.”

The door opened and the taller male widened his eyes when he saw Haga dressed in light blue overalls and a well worn cap, “ah, Koujaku-kun? Please, come in!”

“Are you cleaning up your storage room again?”

“Indeed, pardon the mess. Do sit down while I tidy up a bit.”

“Sorry to disturb you, I won’t take long. I’m here to report to you about our selected students for the compet— what’s that picture? And all these medals?!”

“Ah, to be honest I was embarrassed to show you these old things of mine.”

“Are you kidding me?? You! You’re the professional wrestler! Your stage name was  _JUNK CRUSHER!_ IT SAYS HERE AT THE POSTER! _”_

“Ah, it’s really embarrassing to hear such an old name from my past.”

“But _Junk Crusher_  died! There was that scene with the burning truck stunt!!”

“All gimmicks from a show. Back then audience were declining and due to an accident, my eyes aren’t as clear as they used to be. So the stunt of my ‘death’ was a fitting end of my career. We even leaf my torn mask  at the site for a more dramatic effect of being dramatically murdered by a truck.”

“And… and that’s when you started working as a teacher in this small hometown?”

“Starting anew was refreshing. Though I was extremely upset that the stunt burnt some of my hair.”

Koujaku tries not to comment that the fire may not play a big role on Haga’s receding hairline.

“Wait, these boxes. Are you going to throw all of them out?”

“I run a school, not a junk shop. I’m throwing away only some of them, it’ll be shameful if other teachers saw these useless objects.”

“What are you saying? You earned these medals! And these photo—- Haga-sensei… this man…”

“Ah… you recognize him, yes?”

“Is this… really Seragaki-sensei?”

“Yes, he may be only 15 or 17 in that picture.”

“What is going on? He look so different..” Koujaku can’t believe his eyes, “is he a wrestler too?”

“No, he was a student then. A troubled one. How I found him… I wonder if his fate change if I rescued him sooner.”

“Haga-sensei, please.….. tell me everything.”

“Aoba-kun was involved in an underground boxing match where people bet to see how fast can two men kill each other. When there’s a winner, the higher they bet on him to kill another. It was a disgusting game. Boxing was meant for a match between two honourable men…”

Haga stopped before he got carried away with his passion and continued.

“Aoba-kun… This boy ended up victorious as he was unstoppable and dangerous. He was a favourite among the crowd due to his speed and killer kick. It wasn’t boxing at all, his fighting style was a mix of Muey Thai and street fight. Dirty tricks were common then and I was trying to save him from drowning any further in that hell hole of gambling den…

“But it was like drugs, Aoba-kun couldn’t stop his addiction of destroying and causing havoc… Until one day both opponents were badly injured on the head and he had to be sent to the hospital. Perhaps it was a curse or a blessing that he woke up on bed and didn’t remember anything. He straightened up, took night classes and got a Phd in Psychology. He’s an amazing boy, is he not?”

“Aoba…” Koujaku caress the old photograph, “Hmm? Haga-sensei, who is this kid next to Aoba?”

“Oh… he’s… pitiful boy. After Aoba left the ring, he still continue to wait for him. I thought he’ll get better now that Aoba-kun is back in the boxing club but… it seems I may have made a mistake of enrolling him into this school and let them meet…”

********************

When the two exit the 7-11 shop, Ren waited until they’re walking across a quiet, lonely street before speaking up.

“Aoba…”

“Hey now, we may not be in school but aren’t you being too casual calling my first name like that?”

“ I… I have a question I want to ask you…”

“You can ask anything except answers for your homework.” He tries to joke although obviously Ren is not one of his Psychology class student. If not Aoba would have remembered such a shy and tall guy. Obviously the girls in his class would make a fuss over the teenager.

Ren’s worried and serious look made Aoba lost his smile at his attempt of joking.

When they passed an alley, Ren unexpectedly push Aoba on his back against the wall. Both of Ren’s hands planted on each side of the teacher’s face.

“Why did you lie to us all?” the boxing prodigy questioned Aoba in a deep voice. So deep Aoba felt a shiver up his spine.

“Lie? ”

“Tae-san refused to let me see you. Both of you moved house and I couldn’t contact Haruka-san nor her husband.”

“R-Ren, how did you know my mom’s…”

“….. Do you really not recognize me? I cut my hair and removed my cheek tattoos but… I was by your side all the time. I know your pain and needs. I tried my best to be your support, Aoba. You saw everyone as your enemy. You could only communicate with people with violence.”

“Huh? What?”

All these information overwhelmed Aoba so much he had trouble stopping Ren’s long train of words.

What is he talking about?

“You don’t remember? The boxing ring? The money? The Morphine drug injected to us to help us move faster and become invincible? That was our way of life until that incident when that bastard Takumi cheated! He bribed Usui! He changed the content of your Morphine syringe with water and that’s why you weren’t able to fight back as you used to in the ring! You received a major blow to your head and almost died from the injuries!”

Aoba was about to speak but he wince when a sharp pain hit the base of his skull. Slowly the pain travel up to his forehead and it felt like the whole nerves surrounding his brain throb with pain. Why is his migraine acting up after all these months? Ren’s words acted like a trigger that sent warning bells in his head!

“I lost all reason and beat up the bastard when I saw you lying on the floor! I didn’t care I bit off his ear nor I broke his fingers. He hurt you and I would never forgive anyone for harming you.” Ren explained in a protective tone.

Aoba on the other hand can’t believe Ren could do such a horrible thing… and then he connect the dots, “wait, w-was that why you got disqualified from entering anymore competition?”

“I was a total wreck. I lost all contact with you, I only had boxing. But during the competition, I couldn’t control my thoughts of you and nearly killed my opponent. I wasn’t sorry, he was mocking your name. I will never forgive that.”

“Ren… what are you talking about? I don’t remember all this.” Aoba lied as familiar images cross his mind like watching a slide show movie. This time clearer and the faceless phantoms now took shape…

“I-I never met you before, Ren. Stop this, you’re scaring me…”

“Aoba, you really don’t… remember me? Did the injuries to your head caused you to forget that much about us?”

“I… my memories are kinda fuzzy and yes we did moved house but…”

“Everything? Everything of our memories you cleanly forgot them?”

“Ren, please, you’re hurting me.” He tried to free his captured wrist.

Once freed, Aoba was about to run but Ren was fast with his legs and caught Aoba in his arms! He rest his chin on Aoba’s right shoulder and smell his scent as if he truly missed this.

This warmth, this reality of knowing Aoba is still alive out there and that the lies Tae told him are false.

Aoba panic at the feel of Ren’s strong arms around his chest and stomach but the desperation of the student’s expression made him stop.

“You are the reason why I was still alive back then…”

Ren murmur as his lips trail up Aoba’s neck and he whisper into Aoba’s ear.

“You picked me up from the street and allowed me to stay by your side… You gave me a new name, you gave me a purpose to live… You were my everything, Aoba!”

“Ren…” Aoba struggle to control his body’s reaction to Ren’s touches.

He felt really uncomfortable.

They’re not like Koujaku’s gentle touches when he helped Aoba at the club room the few times they’re together in private.

“Ren, I think this is all a big misunderstanding and you probably got the wrong person—“

“I didn’t mistake you as another person!”

Ren didn’t realize he used his strength too much and Aoba wince at the pain in this lock.

“Aoba… Aoba… Aoba…”

Forcing back a sob, his deep voice whisper into Aoba’s ear again.

“Not a mistake. I’m sure this is not all in my mind. I know because you can answer these questions about me, about us! do you remember that time I wasn’t able to hold chopsticks because my wrist hurt? You gave me a wrist warmer, Aoba. What was the colour of the wrist warmer?”

“I… I don’t…”

“Then! Then what about that time I bought you ice cream from Mrs. Hayama’s shop? You remember the name of that shop right?”

Aoba shook his head.

“You have bad sleeping habits so that’s why when we sleepover at your room, which side of the bed do I usually sleep on?”

“….….”

Ren’s voice began to sound weaker with each silent reply from the teacher.

“W-what’s… my hair colour back then? I dyed it a dark shade… you remember…. right?”

“…………”

“My… my favourite story book? The one you’ll read for me?”

“Ren, it’s useless. I really don’t—“

“My birthday! Aoba, please, you must know this. My birthday… please remember, you of all people should know the date…”

“… Ren… I’m truly sorry but listen, I kept telling you that I don’t know anything about you. We’re not related.”

“………… I…. You really… You hated me after all…?”

Aoba felt like he can breathe again as the arms that locked around him loosen and he can finally turn around to look at the youth.

“No, no I don’t hate you. I can’t hate someone I never met right?”

Aoba’s words pierced Ren’s chest. Twice.

In the darkness of the alley, Aoba can see Ren’s golden eyes turn moist.

“Aoba, I’m sad… but if this is what you want… then…”

“Ren?”

As if he got all his questions answered, Ren step back and further retreat from the teacher. His eyes full of hurt and his shoulders hunched down in defeat.

“I… am sorry. For everything.”

“Huh? Ren, wait!”

“Good night, Seragaki-sensei. I’m sorry… for everything…”

“Ren!”

But the student never turn back nor answer his calls back.

Aoba lean against the dirty wall and slide down in a heavy sigh.

“What… just happened?”

After how long he sat there ignoring strange looks he received from passer by, Aoba finally move.

He took out his cellphone and dials granny’s house phone.

But the phone kept ringing and he end the call in frustration.

“What happened between me and Ren?” he asked to no one.

“Maybe… I should ignore that boy. Yeah, it was all a misunderstanding after all.”

Trying to convince himself of that decision, Aoba wobbly stood up. He wince when he felt the slight bruise on his arms from how tightly Ren hugged him.

His instinct told him to chase after Ren’s shadow and sort things out.

To open that Pandora Box.

But his mind advice him otherwise.

“I hate hassle.” Aoba said to himself, “I want to live a carefree life.”

And what’s more, he doesn’t want to wake up on a hospital bed again with a crying granny by his side. After his missing parents, Aoba chose not to get into trouble again.

Even if Ren’s sad eyes haunt him for time and time again.

“I… I should go.”

Standing up, Aoba almost lost his balance when he began walking.

*****

Meanwhile back at the office, Haga-san stare at the old sepia coloured photo of teenage Aoba and young Ren.

“Nain, I did my part. I’ve helped open a door for Aoba-kun to choose. Now let’s see which door will he open?”

He look down at the photo and brush away the dust.

“Will Aoba-kun choose to perform his role as the teacher?”

In the photo, Aoba and Ren both looked happy as they share a cake together on their birthday.

“Or will he seek his own happiness?”

Haga turned around to see the filled in forms of 3 students chosen to compete at the boxing match between schools. All prepared by Koujaku as he has chosen Hagima, Kou and Beni to be the competitors to represent their school. Ren’s name got cancelled out due to his past disqualification.

The elderly man smiled. He somehow knew the answer already to his own question. After all one has to be very oblivious when they witness Koujaku and Aoba’s obvious attraction to each other when they’re alone. Especially the History teacher’s body language. Sometimes actions speaks louder than words after all.

****

For some reason, Aoba’s feet lead him into Koujaku’s neighbourhood and soon enough he stood before the History teacher’s front door.

“What am I doing here? Wasn’t I not welcome the other day?” sighing heavily, Aoba look down at his ugly shoes.

“Why? It’s because… I… I wanted to see him. I wanted to see Koujaku…”

“After school hours I clocked out. If you want to discuss about exam question paper, wait til Monday.”

Aoba gasps when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

Turning around, Aoba’s heart skipped a beat when saw a well dressed Koujaku in office suit but with loosen tie and holding an empty folder.

“K-Koujaku! You… you weren’t home?”

The brunette with crimson eyes blink, “I’m home now.” he said in a matter of fact.

Though technically he’s not home yet. Not with Aoba blocking his front door like that.

“Uh… want to come in?” the taller man offered.

Aoba instantly wanted to say yes  but he hold his horses and said in a very serious voice, “can I still pass the dragon’s gate with no beer with me?”

“Hmm, that is a problem indeed. What else can you offer to enter, oh wandering knight?”

Both began to smile at their silly banter.

“Uh… um… I can cook the dragon’s meat for you?” Aoba offered and failing badly at his pick up lines.

Koujaku look so offended, “I thought I was the fire breathing dragon that guards the gate! You want to cook me?”

“I thought you were the captive princess!”

“Aoba that’s not part of the script!”

The Psychology teacher was about to disagree until he recall what Koujaku just said, “you called me Aoba again…”

“Ah! That’s not what I… wait, stop blushing! Now you’re making me blush! Come on, get inside!” Koujaku usher as he hastily unlock his front door with a hand holding Aoba’s wrist.

But Aoba didn’t step inside, he stay rooted to his spot. Kidding aside, this time he asked a serious question, “now that you called my name, if I come in, will you finally explain why you acted like that the other night?”

Koujaku became tensed.

“About that night when I kicked you out of my house with my stupid, arrogant words… I… I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want to hear your apology… yet. I want to hear your true words… will you finally tell me why you did that instead of thinking I have mind reading powers?”

Koujaku winced at Aoba’s frank words but he nodded with certainty, “I’ll… explain everything. But you’ll probably fall asleep from my long tale.”

Aoba smiled, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Koujaku almost couldn’t believe it. Is this truly happening?

That’ll he’ll finally expose everything that he’s a short tempered jealous prick whose over protective over Aoba? Does Koujaku really expect Aoba won’t look at him in disgust and walk away?

As if not believing Aoba’s sincere words, Koujaku gently pull Aoba inside his home… and there was no resistance.

Ever since that night, Aoba never walk out of Koujaku’s life anymore.

—-

——–

—————-

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone once asked what happened to Ren after the story and I wrote an explanation, but I don't think there will be many people who mind much about him so that's why I didn't include the story here. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this story ^_^


End file.
